Broken Strings (A Marthie)
by banjo1988
Summary: Martin finds out Sandy lied about the baby and goes back home to fight for the girl he's always loved. Now all he has to do is get her to admit she loves him too. A Martin/Ruthie love story


She hadn't seen him in months. He'd left to do the honorable thing and take care of Sandy and the baby and in doing so, had ripped her heart out of her chest and tossed it across, well, it wasn't exactly the Atlantic Ocean but to Ruthie Camden, it sure felt like far away. And now he was back. She hadn't formed a reasonable excuse for why but he was back and baby-less. News from the Camden grape vine had told her that Sandy had not traveled with him which sent forbidden sparks of hope up Ruthie's spine. The front door banged shut and Ruthie was startled out of her reverie. Her deep brown eyes came back into focus and she realized she was still standing in front of the open refrigerator.  
"Martin's back!"  
Ruthie heard her sister's voice behind her and squeezed her eyes shut. She'd heard it three times already and hearing it again wasn't making it any easier to bear. It was common knowledge around the Camden household how she felt about Martin and it seemed that her family, were trying to suss out her reaction to the news. She tightened her grip on the door handle for comfort and then turned around, a bored smile strategically arranged on her lips.  
"I heard," she replied sweetly. "Probably not for long though!"  
She grabbed a bottle of water and shut the fridge door, giving another quick smile to Lucy who sported her own disappointed look at her lack of success. Ruthie, to all outward appearances, seemed to be handling the return of Martin very well. Lucy would have to report this to her mother, the mastermind behind Lucy's recon mission. Ruthie returned to the haven of her room.  
So Martin was back, that didn't mean that he was here for her and according to the grape vine, he'd been back for two days and hadn't yet come to visit. She frowned; everyone was making such a big deal out of this and he was probably only here to fetch some stuff he'd forgotten. That reason was entirely feasible because in a particularly self-piteous moment, she'd ventured up to the garage apartment to investigate and had found plenty stuff that Martin could suddenly have realized he needed. Angrily, she tossed a throw pillow across the room and heard a soft thump as it hit something equally soft.  
"Whoa, I'm glad that wasn't a book or something?"  
Ruthie closed her eyes at the sound of that deep, masculine and all-too-familiar voice. She turned around to see the object of her thoughts filling the doorway, making it look small in comparison. Her eyes took in broad shoulders, a strong chin with a tiny cleft in it, and shining green eyes framed by long dark lashes that were wasted on a guy.  
She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the hard pounding in her chest. All her thoughts of forgotten belongings and anger at her folks vanished as she stared at Martin. He was staring back, amusement playing about his mouth.  
"Any chance of a smile?" he asked softly.  
Ruthie shook her head and smiled hesitantly.  
She'd wondered for weeks how she would act if Martin ever came back and now she wasn't sure. She'd never made an open show of her feelings for Martin nor had she told any of her sisters but somehow, her whole family knew. Was it possible that Martin knew too? Ruthie inwardly shuddered at the thought. If Martin knew, then was this just a pity visit? Had he known all along?  
"Clearly, a smile's out of the question so what's going through that pretty head of yours Ruthie?" he continued, starting to sound a little unsure of himself.  
Once again, Ruthie snapped back to attention. A smile finally touched her lips, and she stood to face him, feeling that they were on slightly more even terms if she weren't two feet below him.  
He smiled back and stepped forwards, reaching for her as he came. Ruthie's smile faded. She could deal with him being with someone else, could live with him being in another state, could even handle him talking to her - but she wasn't sure she would cope if he touched her.  
Unknown to Ruthie, Martin read all of this on her face. He had known for a long time that Ruthie had feelings for him, and he'd known that for at least half of that time, he'd returned the feelings, but it was only now, in response to Lucy's gentle prodding, that he had made the push to see Ruthie. He knew that touching her now would seal his fate, could see that she was hesitant to be touched; but he also knew, with unfailing certainty, that he had to touch her now or he'd be lost.  
He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her into his arms. She came reluctantly, nestling into the circle of his arms, letting him hold her. Martin's eyes slid shut at the feel of her in his arms and tightened his hold. Ruthie, too, was feeling regretful of her lost time with Martin. She'd never had a say in the baby drama, and her goodbye to Martin had been sadly lacking, something which had probably made losing him a lot harder.  
"Can we talk, Ruthie?" he asked softly, once he'd released her.  
She stared at her feet and sighed, her small shoulders sagging in the universal sign of defeat.  
"I guess." She murmured. The element of the unknown was thick in the air around them, and Ruthie wasn't sure what to expect from Martin.  
"Great. What do you say we grab some lunch at the promenade?" he suggested. He held his hand out to her.  
Ruthie stared at his hand, and, suddenly, her anger kicked in again. He couldn't waltz back into her life and expect her to just be waiting for him like some lovesick schoolgirl. No, he could grovel and beg as much as he pleased, but if she was the reason he was back, then he wasn't going to have it easy.  
"I'm with T-Bone!" she stated.  
Martin blinked, and then smiled, amusement evident on his chiseled features. Ruthie frowned. She'd been hoping for anger and an argument, not a knowing smile that suggested he didn't believe her.  
"Okay, Ruthie, all I want is to talk – for the moment." He tacked on the last part as an afterthought.  
Her frown deepened, but she nodded and, ignoring his hand completely, strode past him and out the door.  
Martin gazed after her, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. He should have known that winning Ruthie over wasn't going to be easy. She was too proud and self-confident to be easy. He followed after her, his hands in his pockets. It definitely wasn't going to be easy but he knew her and her weak spots. Wooing Ruthie Camden was going to be a lot of fun.

They were walking down the promenade and Ruthie's heart was doing its best to jump out of her chest. Martin was very close and it was making her nervous. They'd often spent hours together walking down the promenade or stopping for lunch or ice-cream but he'd always maintained a safe distance without being socially rude and they'd both been fine with it having just been friends at that point. Now, his arm brushed hers at every step and she could feel his hand lightly touch hers as if he was itching to hold it. She shivered slightly at the thought.  
"Are you cold?" Martin asked. She jumped. She'd lapsed into her own private thoughts never thinking that he would be paying attention. She bit her lip. She wanted to say no because it was the truth but she knew that Martin was very smart and if she admitted to shivering from anything other than the temperature, he would sum it up and assume it was him making her nervous. So she lied.  
"Yeah, I'm a little chilly!" He started to take his jacket off but she stopped him. "It's fine, if we just walk a little more then I'll warm up!"  
Martin chuckled.  
Ruthie glanced up at him.  
He was staring at their usual lunch spot which they'd suddenly walked up on.  
"What do you think I'm going to do to you Ruthie?" he asked on a laugh. "I'm guessing you're not really cold and all of a sudden you want to walk a little more right when we come to our favourite lunch spot? I'm not going to bite, I've told you, I just want to talk!" he finished. They'd stopped walking and he was holding her elbow lightly.  
Ruthie shivered just from that touch through her shirt.  
"What do you want to talk about?" she asked him, her chin lifted and for the first time she looked him in the eye.  
He chuckled and then lifted his hand and cupped her chin in his palm. "You're too smart for your own good, you know that?" he murmured. "Come, let's go and talk and there'll be no more wondering!" he took her hand and led her to the restaurant.  
Ruthie was shaking, inside at least. She was left with no illusions as to what Martin was here for and it scared her. She'd spent years wishing that Martin would love her back, had had countless fantasies and dreams, she'd imagined a life with him at her side but never had she really thought it would happen and now she was suddenly afraid of actually being with him. She didn't love T-Bone, yes she cared for him and she enjoyed spending time with him and although she often uttered the words, she never felt them all the way through. It was because of this that she was with him, she understood that settling was wrong but T-Bone was safe, harmless, if things ended, she would maybe cry, get angry and then move on and she was fine with that but if Martin broke it off, he would break her heart into tiny little pieces and scatter them over the world as if she'd died and they were her ashes. She couldn't let that happen, she loved Martin too much and she knew she wouldn't be able to cope if things ended, which, inevitably, they would. In the time she'd taken to mull over her relationships with T-Bone and Martin's intentions, he'd led her into the restaurant and taken a seat at their table.

Martin watched her calmly, he could see she was thinking by the lack of focus in her eyes and he smiled tenderly as a wave of emotions crossed her face. He saw, fear, determination, stubbornness and hurt cross her face and he smiled tenderly. Ruthie was, if nothing else, very protective over her heart and Martin would have that hurdle to jump before Ruthie would trust him completely. He smiled again, that was fine with him. Ruthie would know one way or another that he was there to stay.

Ruthie needed a night out. Away from her family and all the drama and most importantly, away from Martin. So she called up her best friend Heather and they agreed to go to the promenade. She'd done a little checking earlier and found out through Mac that he and Martin were pigging out on pizza and beer that night so she had little fear of running into him. She showered and sat on her bed, running a brush through her hair as she surveyed her closet for something to where. She eventually decided on skinny jeans, a pear of pumps, a grey dress top and a black cardigan. She picked out a shoulder purse and headed out to meet Heather at the promenade.  
"Hey girl, how are you?" Heather asked as the two hugged and started down the promenade. Ruthie gave a half smile but only shrugged.  
"Martin's back, how do you think I'm doing?"  
Heather smiled in sympathy.  
"Have you seen him yet?" Heather went straight to the point something for which Ruthie was thankful. She wasn't sure her heart could take beating around the bush.  
"Yeah, he came by the house, Heather I don't understand, the look in his eyes I could of sworn that I saw something but after all this time, I don't wanna let myself hope and now I'm with T-Bone and I can't just ignore that, I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm in a tailspin hurtling towards the ground and there's no ejection button," Ruthie was distraught and Heather could hear the tears in her voice as well as see the evidence of them in the red rims around her friend's eyes.  
"Have you talked with him?" Heather, always the wise one, now asked. Ruthie glanced at her sharply, a sardonic smile on her lips.  
"And give him the power to hurt me, no way Heather, I have to figure this one out on my own at least until Martin leaves," her voice was stricken and Heather dropped the subject. She truly believed that Martin was back for Ruthie, to finally declare his heart but Ruthie had always been wary of those who could hurt her and she was not going to push her friend to confront Martin about her feelings. Besides, Heather thought giddily to herself, I highly doubt Martin will leave before he's made himself heard, one way or another. The two friends continued to stroll down the promenade both wrapped in their own thoughts. Neither of them saw the two boys headed their way. Had Martin known what her reaction would be he would have been thankful that Ruthie had not seen him approach because her surefire reaction would have been to bolt. As it was, only the fact that he was so close and Heather spotted them first kept her from bolting but Martin could see she wasn't happy as he stopped in front her.  
"Hey Heather," he called a friendly greeting to the blonde girl. Heather grinned back and Martin turned his attention to his girl who was doing her very best not to look at him. "Hey Ruthie," his voice was decimals softer as he addressed her. She finally raised her eyes to his and gave a small smile in greeting. "We got bored and decided to join you, Mac said you two were here," he said in explanation to his sudden appearance. Ruthie turned to Mac and glared at him but he only grinned back unrepentantly. Martin watched the interplay and wondered at what lengths Ruthie had gone to to avoid him. Pushing away his doubt he fell into place beside her and watched Mac join Heather. Unintentionally they'd fallen into couples and Martin barely stopped himself from taking Ruthie's hand. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Ruthie wishing she was anywhere but there and Martin wondering how he was going to speak his heart without her bolting.  
"So we keep ending up here don't we?" he joked hoping to break the awkward silence. She glanced at him and nodded, a small smile coating her lips. Martin's heart sped up at that smile. God she could do amazing things to his insides and she wasn't even trying.  
"Ruthie, you know, we didn't really get a chance to talk the other day," he began, amusement thickening his voice. Ruthie looked up at him and for the first time gave a genuine smile. It took his breath away. That day at the promenade she'd been so scared of what Martin had to say that she'd spent the time fidgeting and she had looked so scared that Martin didn't have the heart to talk about the reason for his presence. Nothing was going to stop him today however and Ruthie's smile died as she read all of this on his face. She looked away but jerked her head right back around when Martin took her hand and pulled her away from the promenade and towards the park. She flung her head back and mouthed a silent plea to Heather but her friend was enjoying Mac's attention and didn't catch Ruthie's desperation.  
"What are you doing?" she finally turned her plea to Martin, knowing changing his mind would be her only help.  
"Making myself heard."

Ruthie nearly howled in frustration as he led her into the park and to the nearest bench. He sat and held her in front of him, his hands gripping hers.  
"Ruthie, I don't know how else to say it but the truth is, I love you and have for a long time," he said very bluntly. Ruthie blanched. She pulled against his hands, wanting to run but Martin had been expecting this and held on. He stood and felt his gut clench at the fear he saw in her eyes. He leaned down slightly.  
"Just what do you think I'm going to do to you Ruthie? I love you and that's not something you need to be scared of," he murmured tenderly. She looked away but using two fingers, he brought her face around to face him.  
"But it is Martin, I do need to be scared, let me go," she pulled again against his grip but he tightened his hold and pulled her into the comfort of his embrace. She fought softly but he wasn't letting go and eventually, albeit reluctantly she relaxed. She wasn't hugging him back but she wasn't fighting it either and Martin thanked God that she was at least listening.  
"I don't know how long I've loved you Ruthie but I was also scared in a way and that's why I didn't come before now, I was hiding from my own feelings until I got a call from Lucy saying that I needed to wake up and see what was right in front of me, it was only then that I realized that hiding from my feelings wasn't going to make me happy, only you would so I had to come back, for you, for us and now that I'm here and you finally know how I feel, I'm not leaving and I'm not letting you go," he spoke against her hair and Ruthie shivered. How long had she waited for those words although she was going to give Lucy a piece of her mind for putting her through this. She pulled against Martin's embrace and he loosened his hold, slightly. He was very much aware that she would still run if given the chance. He watched her face for signs of acquiescence but saw nothing. She'd gotten good at hiding her emotions since he'd left her. Ruthie looked up at him. So he'd 'declared' his love, so she'd been waiting for that practically as long she'd known him, she was not giving in that easy. She frowned and pushed against his chest but instead of letting her go, Martin acted on pure masculine instinct and pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his own. Ruthie's actions stopped completely and she froze as his arms came back around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Emotions churned within her and for just a moment, she couldn't resist the love she knew still echoed beneath the surface. She kissed him back. Martin's heart leapt and although knowing it was probably too soon, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Ruthie's closed eyes now shot open, unaware that Martin would kiss her so headily. His tongue roamed her mouth and she whimpered at the pure ecstasy of it. She let her own tongue mold with his and her arms, which had been fisted against his chest, now snaked up to encircle his neck. They kissed for what seemed like hours but Ruthie was the first to regain reality and pulled away. Martin looked desolate at the loss but consoled himself with the fact that she had kissed him back. She'd tasted like strawberries and felt as soft as a baby. Martin felt himself shudder at the pleasure of holding her. "Wow," was all he whispered and let go. Ruthie saw her chance and turned to run but Martin was quick to realize his mistake and caught her around the waist before she bolted. He held her against his chest, her back now facing him. He held her tight while she struggled but silenced her with his whispered words.  
"Where do you think you're going Sweetheart, you can't leave me after that kiss?"  
"I'm not good for you Martin, we shouldn't be together," was all she said.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm just not, OK, you should go back to New York."  
"Not a chance, I finally got you and I'm not leaving."  
"I don't love you." she threw what she thought would be the final barb.  
"Oh yes you do sweetheart, people don't kiss other people like you just kissed me if there's no love involved."  
Ruthie sagged against him.  
"I'm not good for you," she repeated and he tightened his hold.  
"I don't care," he turned her in his arms and kissed her again. Unable to stop herself, she returned the kiss but this time he broke it. "I love you," he whispered. She swallowed and he watched a tear trail down her cheek.  
"Why does that scare you honey?" he asked softly, brushing her tear away with the pad of his thumb. She shook her head and more tears came. He hugged her and finally she hugged him back.  
"I don't wanna get hurt again," her voice was muffled against his chest but he heard them as if they'd been shouted. He stiffened and gripped her shoulders tight, holding her slightly away from him so he could see her eyes.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I love you,"  
"It doesn't matter, sooner or later you're going to leave and then I'm going to get hurt again," she sounded so sure. Martin laughed. She gave him a startled look.  
"Is that all that's holding you back? Oh that's a relief," he sighed and hugged her again. Ruthie was more confused than ever.  
"Why is that-?"  
"A relief?" he cut her off. "Because if that's the only thing holding you back then I've got nothing to worry about coz I'm not leaving you, not ever so you can just stop using that as an argument and kiss me right here and now!" he all but demanded. Ruthie eyed him, unsure of what to make of him. She absentmindedly noticed that he'd once again let go of her but this time she didn't run. She was intrigued at his reasoning and felt the small stirring of hope that he might be telling the truth, that he was there to stay.  
"You're not listening," she heard him say. Ruthie refocused back on his face.  
"To what?"  
"I said kiss me, you're not listening," his voice was amused again and Ruthie almost laughed.  
"I don't-" she was cut off as he pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her long and hard. She was breathless when he released her.  
"Don't lie to me Ruthie and tell me that you don't want to kiss me." he commanded.  
"T-Bone," she mumbled softly.  
"Can learn to live with the fact that you and I were always meant to be together," he argued.  
"I don't want to hurt him."  
"You don't love him, he will understand."  
"He thinks I do."  
Martin raised his brows at that.  
"Why would he think that?"  
"Because I tell him I do," she raised her chin at the narrowing of his eyes. "What? I didn't ever expect you to come back Martin and I was happy with T-Bone, so maybe I don't love him but I care about him and I was OK with being with him, he just never made me-." she stopped, not wanting to finish.  
"Never made you what?"  
"Never mind."  
He tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him.  
"Tell me."  
"He never made me feel like you do OK. Are you happy now? I admitted it." she glared at him. He grinned back at her and her stomach fluttered. T-Bone had never given her butterflies like Martin had. She doubted that even if they'd stayed together for the rest of their lives that he would ever make her feel like Martin did.  
"You haven't really admitted anything you know, you still haven't told me you love me." he tested the waters, already knowing that she would not say them yet. She looked away and then all of a sudden, turned back and thrust her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was caught off guard but recovered fast as his arms went to embrace her but she pulled away before he could completely encircle her. She nodded at him, determination in her gaze. He laughed. He knew exactly what that kiss had meant. He could hug her, hold her hand and maybe if he was lucky kiss her, but he wasn't going to get an 'I love you' just yet. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, his words making her shiver with anticipation and fear.  
"I'm a patient man Ruthie, I can wait, I have all the time in the world." with that, he reached for her hand and started walking again.

The doorbell sounded and Ruthie heard her sister answer it.  
"I invited Martin for dinner tonight," her mother's words rang in her ears. She hadn't seen Martin since his declaration in the park and she was more than a little nervous to see him now. She was hugging a pillow on the couch, her chin resting on her folded arms. She saw him enter the room, his eyes immediately finding her. Her heart fluttered when his face lit up and a smile split his lips. She lifted the corner of her lip in a half smile and he narrowed his eyes, coming towards her. She watched him approach and chewed on her lower lip as he leaned down, placing both hands on the arms of her chair, effectively surrounding her. She narrowed her own eyes a split second before he closed the distance and kissed her. She eyed him when he finally raised his head.  
"What was that for?" she asked him, a little put out at being kissed so thoroughly without her say-so.  
"Just coz, but tell me Ruthie, did you think I was going to make my declaration and that was it? Well baby, it ain't gonna happen, you're my girl and there is no way that I'm not kissing you," he sealed his speech with another kiss and then moved to sit on the couch next to her, reaching out to take her hand at the same time.  
"Hi Martin, can I get you something to drink?" Annie asked as she came in. Martin smiled her.  
"Hi Mrs Camden, I'd love a drink," he said,  
"Martin, how many times have I told you to call me Annie?" she implored lovingly.  
"At least once more, Mrs Camden," he replied, his built in manners coming to the fore.  
She smiled again and shook her head at him before disappearing back into the kitchen.  
Martin turned his attention back to Ruthie who looked quite happy to have been forgotten. He smiled, something he seemed to do a lot around his stubborn girl.  
"Do we need to have another talk?" he asked softly. She glanced at him, confusion evident in her chocolate eyes.  
"Talk? About what?" she asked nervously.  
"About where we stand? With our relationship?" he watched her meaningfully.  
"N-no," she stammered.  
Unsatisfied he reached for her and pulled her across his legs, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. She gasped and squeaked in shock as he settled her comfortably on his lap. "That's better," he whispered and took her mouth in his.  
She wrenched away from him, trying to get off his lap but his grip was just as tight and as gentle as it had been in the park.  
"My mom will be coming back any minute now with your drink?" she stated, continuing her struggle against Martin's strength.  
"And she will know exactly where I stand," he rallied, leaning to kiss her again.  
Ruthie pinched her lips together and looked away. She growled in frustration when Martin only laughed and cupped her chin, pulling her face back to his.  
"Martin," she repeated but he swallowed her words with his kiss. Ruthie was catapulted into a whirlwind of emotional ecstasy as his mouth slanted over hers, He thrust his tongue into her mouth, probing the wet heat as she finally responded, letting her own tongue meld with his. He groaned low in his throat and pulled away just as Ruthie felt an unquestionable hardness where her rear met his lap. Her cheeks flushed a dull red as she scrambled to get off his lap. Out of necessity, he let her go but flung his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. There sudden separation was just in time as Annie hurried back with a tray of lemonade and biscuits for them to chew on. She eyed there new seating arrangements and wondered just what had happened since Ruthie's seeming disinterest at his arrival. Feeling a spark of happiness that Martin had apparently made his move, she left the two 'lovebirds' with a joyful spring to her step. Ruthie saw the approval on her mother's face as she left the room and sighed. Emotions warred within her and she wasn't sure whether she was relieved or nervous over her mother's unspoken blessing. Martin did not stay long, having many errands to run that day but he told her he would be back later that evening and that he was taking her out for a night on the town. Against her better judgment, Ruthie could not stop the rush of excitement that bubbled within.

True to his word, Martin came back that evening and sent Ruthie right back upstairs when he arrived and saw her dressed in her sleep shirt and shorts. He could not stop the amusement which danced across his lips, he knew their relationship was rocky at best but his unexpected release from the responsibility of parenthood was living example that the proof was in the pudding. He would just have to spend the next few weeks showing Ruthie he was there to stay. When Ruthie came back down the stairs she was dressed in a yellow sundress and she'd tied her curly hair into a side knot. She looked beautiful and Martin felt the sudden stirrings of desire. How he was going to get through an entire night with her looking like that, he didn't know. He took her hand when she reached the bottom and left the house.  
"Are you happy now?" she asked him stubbornly. He grinned and touched her chin with his finger.  
"Extremely, you look beautiful," he told her. Despite herself, she smiled shyly at him and he leaned down to kiss her. She rolled her eyes at him and urged him on, still not comfortable with their new status as couple.

She'd enjoyed the night, she hadn't expected to but she had. They had gone to Eddie's and had burgers and shakes and she'd even challenged him to a game of pool, something she'd regretted afterwards because even with Martin helping her with the one ball, he'd still beaten her shamelessly. Now she was sitting on the couch in his apartment while he fished around his cupboards for a popcorn bowl.  
"Found it," she heard Martin call and smiled. He wouldn't settle until he found the right bowl, of all things. She watched him from her vantage point on the couch while he filled the bowl with hot buttery popcorn and maneuvered their drinks with one arm as he made his way to her. She helpfully took the glasses from him and set them on the table. She nervously pulled up her knees as he sat down very close to her and smiled as he slipped an arm around her. She glanced at him as he pressed play and hastily looked away when she saw him lean toward her.  
"Relax Ruthie," he murmured in her ear, she shivered at the proximity and she saw him smile in her peripheral vision. The movie started and about fifteen minutes in, she eventually relaxed and leaned back against his arm. Five minutes after that, Martin couldn't take the contact and he gently turned Ruthie's head to face him.  
"Ruthie Camden, you are doing strange things to my heart," he murmured softly and gently captured her lips with his own. Ruthie's head spun as electricity danced on her skin. Her insides were tingling as his tongue plunged into her mouth, exploring it the way he'd wanted to for so long. His hands which cradled her head, sunk lower, cupping her shoulders before surrounding her petite frame. Ruthie felt like she was on fire, kissing wasn't supposed to feel like this, she'd never felt this with T-Bone, kissing was just something people in a relationship did but this, this was something else entirely. This was sex, in her mouth. She moaned against his mouth and Martin groaned himself at the sudden swell in his pants. He pulled back and stared at her, his eyes fathomless as he saw her kiss swollen mouth and her dark, bright eyes. He saw too the desire burning in their depths and he reached for her again. This time she came willingly and Martin couldn't stop his hands from lowering to the hem of her dress, gently lifting it up. Ruthie pulled back, her nerves rushing back in a force.  
"Martin, I-?" she cut off when he kissed her again.  
"It's ok, Ruthie, I love you, I'll be gentle," he whispered, darting his tongue against her lips. She cried out at the erotic touch and he slid his tongue into her waiting mouth. Suddenly, Ruthie forgot her hesitation and she shifted slightly, making it easier for Martin to pull off her dress. His kisses made her forget the fact she was sitting in a bra and underwear as he stood, pulling her up with him. He took her hand, smiling tenderly at her as he led her to his bedroom.

Panic slammed into Ruthie's head as she stepped into Martin's bedroom. She saw him smile at her as he pulled her to stand before him. She tried not to squirm as he blatantly stared at her. Fear flooded her and she bit her lip, wondering at how bad this was going to hurt. She felt Martin's warmth as he drew near and felt the ecstasy of his mouth as his lips captured hers.

Unbeknownst to Ruthie, Martin had read all her fear and knew the panic lancing through her. He also knew that he couldn't go another minute without being inside of her. He loved her to his very core, wanted, no, needed to fill her, to stretch her, to bury his seed inside of her. It was a primal instinct he couldn't deny, like his instinct to breathe. He kissed her and felt her respond despite herself. Gripping her arms, he deftly spun her so she lay atop his bed. She gasped at the sudden movement but he silenced his with his kiss. He heard her soft moan of pleasure and knew she had won whatever battle she'd had within herself. Pulling back, he shed his t-shirt and stepped out of his jeans. She watched him with nervous eyes as he shimmied out of his boxers, shyly taking in his impressive length.

Ruthie's eyes widened as she took in the hard expanse of Martin's shaft. She swallowed past a dry throat as he stepped closer to her. She sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers deftly unclipped her bra, letting her breasts spill free. She watched Martin's eyes widen and flinched in apprehension, immediately thinking he was upset. She tried to cover herself but Martin caught her hands.  
"Don't cover up, baby, let me see you," he moaned as he released her arms and gently brought his hands to her breasts. He cupped them and tweaked her nipples extracting a sharp gasp from her. He smiled with masculine pride as she flung her head back, a low moan erupting from her mouth. He leaned down to swallow her moan as his hands continued their assault on her nipples.

Ruthie had never felt such pleasure. Once or twice she had allowed T-Bone to feel her but had never gone further than that but not once had it ever felt like this. She couldn't stop her moan as she felt her nipples harden and instinctively thrust out her chest. She felt Martin shift but was unaware of his intentions until she felt a wet tugging at her nipples.  
"Oh God," she almost shouted as she felt a deep quivering inside her stomach at the feel of his wet mouth sucking and tugging at her hard peaks.  
"I love you so much, Ruthie, God I love you, I will love you forever," came his murmured promise as he laved wet nips across her breasts. His hands flattened against her stomach, running down her body to the band of her panty. He felt her stiffen and left his care of her chest to kiss her gently. "Trust me, Ruthie, let me love you," he mouthed.  
She relaxed beneath him.  
He returned his mouth to her nipples and his hands continued their descent. He slid his fingers beneath the band and pulled her underwear down, sliding them over her feet and tossing them to the floor. He left her breasts and stared down at her naked body, his eyes lovingly caressing her slim, taught body. He gently lowered his hand to her mound and stroked a finger over the curls protecting her entrance. Ruthie gasped and hitched her leg back. Martin smiled as he caressed her again, this time flicking his finger over her spot.  
"Oh God, yes," she panted, her chest heaving. Martin leaned down and kissed her.  
She parted her lips and he thrust his tongue inside, drinking her in, tasting her as she moaned into him. He ran his finger over her spot again before gently plunging inside her. She bucked against him.  
"More, please," she begged, writhing beneath him.  
He began to circle his finger inside her before pulling out, she almost cried out but he quickly thrust back in, circling, stretching her. He felt her wet heat around his finger and felt his shaft lengthen and harden some more. He gently tested her opening and slid his middle finger into her. She groaned and whimpered at the feel of his fingers inside her. Martin felt her mound, her heat soaking his fingers, dripping over his hand. He eased a third finger in and began to pump his hand against her.  
"More please, more," she pleaded, arching against his hand, forcing his fingers deeper.  
Martin groaned as his length quivered and throbbed, he knew he couldn't take much more. He gently pulled back and opened her legs wider, positioning himself over her.  
"Ruthie, honey, this might hurt at first but it will only be for a little while, I promise," he cautioned, watching her for signs of fear. He saw only desire and the love she refused to admit. She smiled up at him and lifted herself up in invitation.  
He groaned, needing no further answer, he gently eased into her, shaking with the effort to restrain himself. He felt her tight, wet heat and shouted his ecstasy. He felt her tense and tighten around him, heard her whimper and leaned down to kiss her, swallowing away her pain.

Ruthie mewed at the sharp, intense pinpricks knifing through her feminine realm. Suddenly she felt too full and hot and the hard erection inside of her felt like it was burning her as her protective membrane tore and withered. Suddenly the pain vanished and she felt his shaft inside of her. Suddenly, she didn't feel too full, just full enough. Suddenly the burning feeling became a sensation she had never experienced and suddenly, the pain gave way to pleasure and she almost screamed in ecstasy as he began to move within her. He withdrew his shaft and thrust back in, gripping her hips as he pumped her. She reached back and gripped his buttocks, feeling them bunch as he pounded into her, each stroke instilling a quivering inside her lower abdomen. She panted as he rocked her. She shouted in unrivalled joy and pleasure as she released herself and felt him shake as he poured himself into her, feeling his shaft tighten and loosen as he buried himself inside of her. She felt his hard length relax and groaned as her tight mound releases him.  
Martin lay back spent, his chest heaving. He turned his head to look at Ruthie. He saw her swollen lips and flushed cheeks, saw her breasts rise and fall, saw her flat stomach expand and concave, saw the rustle of her wet curls and the parted thighs and twitching feet. He loved every inch of this girl, wanted to explore her body like a lost island and he bearing the only map. He wanted to know every inch of her and taste every sun kissed section. He wanted to taste her feminine mound and thrust his tongue inside her. He wanted to squeeze her ass and feel her insides as part of himself. He threw an arm around her and pulled her too him so she back lay against his chest. He dropped a kiss against her hair and squeezed her waist, smiling at her contented sigh. He had never loved anyone the way he loved her and he knew there was a long way to go before she admitted her love for him but he would spend all of eternity trying until she did.


End file.
